Santa Baby
by mw138
Summary: Eager to celebrate Christmas with his boyfriend, Jasper returns home from a long day at work to an extra special surprise. Edward plans on making this a Christmas Jasper will never forget, but little does he know that Jasper has a surprise of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is nice Christmas o/s I came up with after hearing a popular Christmas song on the radio. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: This story is SLASH, meaning two lovely men will be expressing their love for one another. **** If that sort of love offends you or makes you uncomfortable, please do not read. Also, if you are under the age of 18, please turn away now.**

**I do not own Twilight, its characters or any of the other copyrighted material mentioned in this story.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

I sighed as I climbed into my car after a long day at the office. As I buckled my seat belt and stuck the key in the ignition, I silently thanked God that today was my last day of work for the rest of the year. I loved my job as an architect in Seattle because it provided me with the creative outlet I needed and I loved bringing client's ideas to life. Today, however, one of my more troublesome clients felt the need to change the plans _again_. The only thing that kept me from ripping out my hair and laying into my indecisive client, who was making major changes for the SIXTH time in less than a month, was the fact that it was Christmas Eve and I would be relaxing for the next week and a half.

The closer I got to home, the lighter I felt. The Christmas spirit was beginning to take over and I couldn't wait to celebrate with family, friends and the love of my life. I knew Edward would be home from work by now. He started his own veterinary practice and since he was the boss, he was able to close up shop whenever he wanted and take over a week off for vacation. I admired him for his passion for his job. He managed to successfully marry his two loves: medicine and animals. I always marveled at the way he calmed frightened or stressed animals with just a gentle touch or a reassuring word. Of course, he did have his moments when the job weighed on him, particularly when he had to put someone's beloved pet down, but his love for his job and helping people and their furry friends never wavered.

A smile uncontrollably spread across my face as I thought about the beautiful man waiting for me at home. We first met each other in college while attending the University of Washington. I was a fish out of water having come from Texas, while Edward grew up only a couple of hours away in the small town of Forks. We were both enrolled in the Honors Program and fate must have been hard at work when the Residence Life office decided we'd be good roommates. As soon as I laid eyes on him, I knew I would never look at another ever again. He told me years later that he felt the same, but I would have never known it that first day. You see, my boy can be a bit stand-offish when he meets new people. He was pretty shy growing up and just didn't like to talk to new people. I was determined to get to know him though, not only because he was the most exquisite thing I'd ever seen, but because we were going to be roommates. We _had_ to get more acquainted and comfortable with each other.

That first semester together we learned all about each other and to both of our surprise (and relief) we discovered the other was gay. I thought I was going to explode from joy when he said the words. I don't even remember why the topic came up, but before I knew it, another barrier had been breached and we became even closer.

The first time I kissed him is a time that will forever be seared into my memory. It was the night before Edward and I headed home for winter break. I was flying out the following day to celebrate the holidays with my family in Texas and Edward's folks and little sister were driving up from "the eating utensil" (Edward hates my nickname for his hometown) to pick him up. We decided to exchange gifts that night. Edward gave me a new sketch pad and charcoal pencils and I gave him an old veterinary reference manual I found in a used bookstore. I watched as his face lit up and his eyes danced over the cover. He looked so happy and appreciative to have that old, tattered book that I just wanted to hug him. At least that's what I planned on doing. I stepped closer and heard his breath hitch. As I looked into his green eyes and he into my blue, I felt something stir within me. Instead of wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I reached out and cupped his cheek with my hand. I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips against his. In that one moment, my life changed forever.

As I sat at a stop light, I caught my reflection in the rearview mirror. There I was, cheesing like a dork in my car. I didn't care though because Edward always brought out that side of me. Growing up in Texas on a ranch, it was ingrained in me to be tough. Some dumbasses thought that just because I was gay, I was weak, but I changed their tune real quick. It was Edward who brought out my playful and, I hate to admit it, dorky side. Even with all of his discipline and structure, he always managed to have fun and make things carefree and easy and I loved him so much for that.

Each year, Edward and the other vets at the practice invite Santa to the office so that patients and their humans can have their pictures taken. Do you know that my Edward, who's knocking on 30, gets his picture taken with Santa every year? And he doesn't do it at the very end when no one's looking, he does it front of God and all the patients and staff. Kids think he's the coolest vet out there. Their mothers think of him in less innocent ways, but I don't let it get to me. Sometimes I can literally feel the lust coming off of them in waves, but I can only laugh to myself. It's more business for the best veterinarian in Seattle.

I laughed to myself thinking about what Edward was doing at that very moment. He was probably curled up in our living room watching _A Christmas Story_ for the 900th time. For as long as I have known him, he's watched that movie every Christmas, not once, but numerous times. He can recite every line, but still finds the same jokes and gags as funny as ever. When Ralphie walks down the stairs in that hideous pink bunny suit, Edward doubles over in laughter without fail. Sometimes I think he's lost it, but hearing his laughter is contagious and I can't help but chuckle along with him.

I finally pulled into our driveway and turned off the car, seeing the Christmas tree we decorated sparkling in front of the big bay window. Edward always knows how to make Christmas special. I was hoping to make this Christmas just as special for him too.

I entered the warm house, walking into the foyer and removing my coat and shoes.

"Edward," I called out.

I didn't hear a response, which was weird. His car was in the driveway and all the lights were on in the house. He had to be here somewhere.

I walked into the living room and my eyes fell upon a red Santa hat with a note attached. Stepping closer, I picked it up and read:

_Wear me._

I frowned, puzzled, but I did as I was told and put the hat on my head. I didn't know what was going on, so instead of standing around looking like a fool, I decided to take a seat in one of our plush chairs. Out of nowhere, I heard music playing from our stereo. I looked around the room waiting for Edward to pop out with good news or a couple of beers for us to enjoy. Instead I heard footsteps in the hallway and my eyes blindly followed. The familiar song filled the room as I listened to Madonna croon….

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me._

Edward walked out from the behind the wall wearing nothing but red silk pajama pants and a devilish smile on that sexy face of his as he mouthed along to the words. I erupted with laughter as Edward continued his show.

_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue. _

_I'll wait up for you, dear._

He stepped closer to me, gyrating his hips and lifting one of his eyebrows seductively. Immediately my laughter died down as heat flowed through my body.

_Think of all the fun I've missed. _

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed._

_Next year I could be oh so good_

_If you check off my Christmas list._

He teased me by getting close enough for me to touch him but moved just out of reach when I tried to grab hold. All the while he continued his scintillating movements. I wondered if he was going to strip or just tease me relentlessly. My eyes raked over his beautiful form; lean and strong and just gorgeous. I sighed, willing myself to keep calm long enough for him to get through this damned song. _Once it's over_, _it's on!_

Edward walked around to the back of the chair and his hands lightly grazed the sensitive skin of my neck. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind and began to loosen my tie. Finding the perfect opportunity, I reached up and savored touching his arms that were surrounding me in a loving embrace. I turned my head to kiss him, but he moved too quickly and was in front of me once again straddling my lap.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring._

_I don't mean on the phone._

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

At the mention of a ring, Edward playfully waved his ring finger in my face before leaning into kiss my neck. The feeling of Edward's soft lips caressing my neck caused my eyes to close and my head to fall back onto the chair. He felt so good.

As the final notes of the song drifted away, I felt Edward's lips brush against mine. My body took over and I immediately wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him even closer, enjoying the feel of his warm body against mine. He moaned into my mouth and I felt him harden against my stomach. His hips began to move in a delicious circular motion over my own hardening cock as his hands held on to my shoulders for leverage.

I grabbed the back of Edward's head, weaving my fingers through his hair. Edward's tongue lightly flicked over my top lip and I obliged by opening myself to him. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and I reveled in the feel of Edward movements against my body. My hands drifted over the planes of his chest and stomach, around his hips, and finally to that delectable ass. I squeezed, causing Edward to jump slightly. His lips curved against mine and a small chuckle escaped from his mouth. I pulled back for a brief moment so that we could catch our breath, but within seconds, my lips found Edward's once again. The sensations were beginning to overtake me and I found myself leaning forward into Edward's body. I held him tight as I dipped him back, nipping and lavishing kisses to his neck.

"Fuck! Jasper," Edward gasped.

I growled, feeling even more eager to show this exquisite man just how much he meant to me. Edward laughed again and nuzzled my neck.

"Hold on tight, darlin'," I whispered into Edward's ear as I slipped my arms underneath his ass once again and stood. Edward whimpered as I carried him up the stairs and into our bedroom. Gently laying him on the bed, I took a moment to just look at him once more.

"Gorgeous," I sighed.

Edward smiled broadly and held his arms out for me. Never one to deny him anything, I laid over him, supporting my weight on my forearms as I stared into his green eyes. My heart stopped for a moment as I saw and felt the immense love and adoration emanating from him. I placed sweet kisses along Edward's neck and jaw because I needed a second to gather myself as my emotions threatened to spill over.

"God, I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Jas," he whispered back at me, "but I believe you have too many clothes on."

I sat back on my knees and began to remove my blazer, untie the knot in my tie and unbutton my shirt. Edward slowly pulled the now hanging tie from around my neck, pulling me closer to him. He pushed my shirt off my shoulders and lightly massaged the tense muscles. I was just about to undo my belt when Edward flipped me over so that I was lying on my back. He leaned in and kissed me furiously.

"You're taking too damn long, Jasper. You need to be naked, _now_."

I laughed against his mouth, but I wanted him just as bad as he wanted me. I pulled at his pajama bottoms and breathed a sigh of relief when I discovered he wasn't wearing anything underneath. That was just one less article of clothing to deal with. Soon we both lay naked and vulnerable in front of each other. Edward looked down at me and ran his hands over my chest and stomach as if he were seeing me for the first time. Even after all these years, it never seemed to amaze me how enthralled Edward and I were with each other's bodies.

He shifted to the side and took my dick in his hand, pumping up and down ever so slowly: a sweet torture. I watched as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the head. A moan rumbled in the back of my throat and he looked up at me with that fucking hot crooked grin, taking all of me into his mouth. I felt like my body levitated off the bed as my back arched.

"Shit," I yelled out.

Edward gently pushed my body back down on the mattress and continued bobbing up and down on my throbbing cock. I don't know if he had a magic mouth or what, but I knew I wouldn't last much longer if he continued his erotic ministrations.

He looked up at me, eyes boring into my soul and whispered, "I need to feel more of you." Edward pulled up on my dick and sucked and licked the head as if he were enjoying his favorite lollipop, before releasing me and crashing his lips into mine. He laid the entire length of his body against mine and I felt giddy, high and lightheaded, something he always managed to do to me. He reached over into the nightstand and pulled out lube and a condom while smiling at me mischievously.

"I want to feel you inside me, Jasper."

I nearly came right then.

Edward laid back on the pillows as I kissed along his jaw, neck and collarbone. His breathing was shallow as I slowly moved down to his chest, taking a nipple into my mouth and sucking lightly. I was rewarded with a low growl from deep within Edward's chest. I moved over to the other nipple and showed it the same care and attention as the first. I peeked up at Edward and saw his face so full of love, desire and lust.

My mouth traveled down to his stomach, his belly button and to the soft hair of his happy trail. I looked down at his cock, throbbing in hard, and licked up the entire length. Edward inhaled deeply and wove his hands into my hair, lovingly massaging my scalp and guiding me. Finally, I took all of him into my mouth and moaned. The vibrations sent shivers throughout Edward's body and goose bumps broke out all over his skin. I reached over for the lube and squeezed a bit onto my fingers. After warming it a bit, I took the opportunity to slide one finger slowly inside Edward's entrance while continuing to lavish his dick. I marveled at how my finger disappeared into Edward's body and couldn't wait until I could replace my finger with another, much larger appendage that would bring both of us to the brink of ecstasy.

Soon I added a second and a third finger as Edward writhed beneath me.

"Damn, Jasper, I need you to fuck me now."

That was all I needed to hear. I sat back and rolled the condom over my cock and positioned myself at Edward's entrance. Slowly I pushed in and was immediately overtaken by the tight heat that enveloped me. I sighed and leaned over Edward, nuzzling his neck as I continued to enter him. His hands roamed my back and pulled me closer. Finally, I was fully inside. Two bodies had become one and that overwhelming thought made my eyes burn with tears. I stayed still, waiting for Edward's body to adjust to the intrusion until he grabbed my ass, signaling for me to move. I slowly pulled out and then plunged back in, eliciting a rather loud moan from the both of us.

"God, you feel so good, Edward. I could stay buried inside you forever."

"Yes, yes, yes," he chanted with each thrust.

My thrusts began to increase in speed as we chased our impending release. I leaned back to stroke Edward's cock, but he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and firmly held me in place. I turned my head and sucked on his Adam's apple and continued to whisper in his ear.

"That's it baby, come for me."

I looked up just in time to see Edward's eyes close tightly and his mouth open as the most heavenly sound, something between a groan and a growl, came out. His entire body trembled as he clamped down on me. A few thrusts later I was spilling into the condom and screaming his name.

Completely spent, I collapsed on top of Edward and lightly kissed his shoulder. The high that I had earlier when Edward gave me head was nothing compared to the high I was experiencing now!

"That was…" I whispered.

"Fucking incredible," he finished.

I chuckled and sat up to look at him. His eyes were bright and clear as I leaned down to kiss him before gently pulling out. I stood and carefully removed the condom and threw it in the trash. I looked back at Edward who had closed his eyes and seemed to have fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and content and my heart swelled inside my chest. I loved him so much it almost hurt.

"Edward," I said softly.

His heavy lids opened as his eyes turned to me and he smiled. I almost forgot what I was going to say for a second.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?"

"Of course," he said, his voice hoarse from our passionate activities.

He stood up, careful not to drip on anything, and I led him into our shower. The hot water warmed us as we reverently washed each other, stealing a few kisses here and there. After we dried off and each of us dressed in a pair of pajama pants, we headed back to bed. Edward grew up with the tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve, so we continued the tradition in our own home.

Edward jumped off the bed and ran into his office to fetch my gift while I went into my closet and pulled out Edward's. I'd had this for a long time, but felt this was the perfect time to give it to him. While waiting for his return, I sat back down on the bed and hid his gift underneath my pillow. Edward practically ran into the room and sat on the bed in front of me.

"Merry Christmas, babe," he said pushing a big white box towards me. I laughed at the plain white box with a green bow stuck to the top. Neither one of us was good at wrapping.

Opening the box, I found a collection of large books, each featuring one of my favorite architects – Bauhaus, Wright, Loos, and others. I smiled wide and looked up at Edward.

"Thank you, darlin'," I said, leaning in to kiss him.

As I pulled back, my nerves started to take over. Edward was practically buzzing, waiting for his gift, but I was scared to death.

Sensing my discomfort, Edward frowned and asked, "What's wrong, love?"

Shaking my head I tried to convince him and myself. "Nothing. Everything's great!"

He didn't seem to believe me so I sighed and took his hands in mine. He stiffened a little at my touch.

"Edward –"

"You're leaving me," he interrupted.

"What? No! Oh, God no!"

I pulled him close to me and held him tight against my chest.

"Why would say something like that?"

"You got all weird like there was something bad you wanted tell me, but couldn't bring yourself to do it."

I pulled back and looked at him. He immediately looked down at our bed, afraid to meet my eyes.

"Edward, look at me."

He slowly lifted his eyes to mine and I was startled by the fear and uncertainty I saw within them.

"I'm not leaving you, Edward," I said sternly. I needed to make him understand.

"Then what the hell is going on? Why are acting all freaked out?"

Taking another cleansing breath and looked at him and said my piece.

"Edward, when I moved to Washington after high school, I never in a million years thought I would meet someone as wonderful as you. You became my best friend, lover, confidant, comforter and protector. Over the years you've taught me so many things and shown me that true love isn't just in fairy tales."

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes, but I continued.

"I could never imagine myself without you by my side. Frankly, I don't want to ever think about my life without you being a part of it. Thank you for loving me with your whole heart so fiercely and unconditionally. I don't know if I deserve your love, but I'm so grateful that you deem me worthy of it. I hope with every fiber of my being that you realize just how much I love you."

I watched as Edward's eyes teared up and I had to fight back the lump that was quickly forming in the throat.

"I do, Jas. I do," Edward whispered, tears falling onto his cheeks.

I reached underneath my pillow and pulled out his gift.

"Edward, would you make the happiest man in the universe and be my husband?"

Edward's eyes grew wide and his breathing stopped as he looked from me to the now open box containing a band.

"Jasper," he whispered.

I sat frozen, waiting for his answer. Time moved excruciatingly slow and I feared for the briefest of moments that he'd say no.

"Yes," he exclaimed and launched himself into my arms.

I held on to him tighter than I had ever before. This wonderful man in my arms wanted to be with me…forever.

He pulled back and quickly brushed his tears away with the back of his hand.

"So, are you going to put that ring on me?" he questioned with his signature crooked smirk.

I laughed and pulled the ring out of the box. Taking his left hand in mine, I gently slid the ring on to his finger.

"It's gorgeous, babe!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"But…what about your ring? Should I propose to you?"

My head fell back as a barked out a laugh.

"Darlin', I don't know how this works either. I guess I'll get my ring at the ceremony."

"Okay, but let's not wait too long. I want to be your husband as soon as possible!"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Anxious, are we?"

"Hell yeah! We have to call our parents!"

I pulled him to me once again. Edward could turn into his little sister quite easily when he got really excited. It warmed my heart to see him so happy.

"Let's tell everyone tomorrow. We'll be in "the eating utensil" tomorrow morning –"

"Jasper!"

"Sorry," I said with a snicker. "We'll be in Forks tomorrow morning so we can tell your family then. Afterwards we'll call my folks since we won't be flying out to Texas for a few more days."

"Sounds good!"

We decided to just lie down and rest since we were going to have an early morning the following day. I laid on my back as Edward snuggled into my side and laid his head on my chest. I would have been perfectly happy to go to sleep, but Edward was too hyper.

"Um, Jas," he said sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I turn on the TV and watch a little of _A Christmas Story_? I was watching it before you came home and only saw the first half."

I couldn't contain my snort.

"Of course, Edward. I wouldn't want you to miss any of it."

He happily reached over for the remote and turned on the TV. Once it was set to the right channel, he snuggled back into my chest. Sure enough, we caught the movie right when Ralphie was doing his pink bunny impression and Edward burst into laughter. Although I would never understand his obsession with the film, I had to admit that I loved watching him watch it.

_He looks like a pink nightmare._

Edward laughed once more and I squeezed his shoulders tightly.

"Merry Christmas, babe. I love you," I whispered in his ear.

He turned to look at me and whispered, "Merry Christmas and I love you too, hubby."

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Don't shoot your eye out!**

**LOL! I may have written a little of myself into Edward's character when it came to his unwavering love of the film, **_**A Christmas Story**_**. I can't help it! I've watched that movie more times that I care to admit, yet I still love it as much as the first time! As a matter of fact, I'm watching it right now. *blush***

**Pictures of Edward's ring and Jasper's books are in my profile.**

**I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a wonderful New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Santa Baby was originally supposed to be a sweet Christmas one shot. However, the lovely JasperLuver48 encouraged me to continue to it. It will probably only consist of three chapters total, but I couldn't resist writing about these wonderful men again. So this is for you, JasperLuver48! I hope it brings a smile to your face! **

**This chapter will be the original o/s told from Edward's point of view. **

**Disclaimer****: This story is SLASH, meaning two lovely men will be expressing their love for one another. **** If that sort of love offends you or makes you uncomfortable, please do not read. Also, if you are under the age of 18, please turn away now.**

**I do not own Twilight, its characters or any of the other copyrighted material mentioned in this story.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**EPOV**

I had just put the finishing touches on dinner when Jasper walked through the door. My heart clenched a little in my chest at the sight of the sullen man in front of me. His shoulders sagged and his usually bright eyes exhibited deep shadows beneath them. He ran his hands through his hair, signaling to me that he was stressed. Anytime something weighed heavily on Jasper's mind, his hand would uncontrollably find its way into his hair, something he picked up from me. It's amazing how two people can start to take on the same mannerisms after spending so many years together. My silent chuckle quickly died in my throat as Jasper looked up at me and fought to place a smile on his weary face.

"Hey, darlin'," he practically whispered as if it physically hurt him to speak.

I immediately walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him close. He inhaled deeply as if he were trying to breathe me in and exhaled with a long shudder.

Speaking softly into his ear, I asked, "Tough day, babe?"

He squeezed me tighter in his embrace and nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed and nuzzled into my neck.

"This damned client is driving me crazy," he mumbled. "He keeps changing his mind and my boss is putting extra pressure on me to make everything perfect because this client is a huge asset to the company. I've never been so stressed before. My job was always challenging, but fun at the same time. Now I dread even going to the office."

I rubbed his back gently. "I'm sorry, Jas."

He pulled back and smiled - a real bona fide Jasper-sex-on-two-legs-Whitlock smile.

"It's not your fault, darlin'. Besides, I feel much better now that I'm home with the love of my life."

I blushed. He always managed to do that with his sweet words and smooth Texas drawl.

"There's that blush I love so much," he whispered while lightly brushing my cheek with his knuckles.

I looked down quickly, knowing my blush was intensifying, when I felt him duck his head and lightly press his lips against mine. Releasing all of the stress of the day, Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body flush against his. That familiar spark that traveled between us caused us to moan into each other's mouths. Pushing me against the wall, Jasper rolled his hips against mine and I gasped when I felt his hard length rub against mine. My hands dove into his hair in an effort to pull him closer, even though it didn't seem humanly possible.

"Edward," he moaned.

I was quickly losing control, but I somehow managed to remember our dinner that was waiting for us in the kitchen.

"Jasper," I said with a gasp. "Dinner is waiting."

Jasper kissed his way down my neck and began to suck on the soft skin of my shoulder.

"Fuck dinner," he mumbled against my shoulder.

I chuckled softly and slowly pushed him back. The look of longing and desire in his eyes made me want to say, "Fuck it," but I needed to make sure my man was fed. There would be plenty of time for "lovin'," as he called it, later on. Jasper closed his eyes and took a few steadying breaths before pecking me on the lips.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just some chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, and buttered corn."

I watched with delight as Jasper's eyes widened with excitement. I think I even saw a little drool trickle out of the corner of his mouth.

"Really?" he asked.

Laughing, I answered, "Yes, now go sit at the table while I bring everything out."

I barely had the words out of my mouth before Jasper practically ran into the dining room. I brought out the various dishes and set them in front of him. He looked at the spread and then settled his eyes on me as I sat next to him. 

"Darlin', you're the best. What made you decide to make my favorite meal?"

"I've seen how exhausted and stressed you've been at work lately and I wanted to do something special for you."

He grabbed my hand, which was resting on top of the table, and pulled me closer to him, planting a smoldering kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," he said before pulling away and diving into his food.

While Jasper finished up the dishes, I ran upstairs to run a bath for him. I found some bubble bath in the cupboard that Alice had given to us one day in passing. When she handed the bottle to us, both Jasper and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Bubble bath, Alice?"

With a wink and a smile she said, "You never know when you two will want to take a relaxing soak in that huge bathtub of yours. Bubble bath just adds that extra umph."

As usual, she was right.

"Thank you, little sis," I said while pouring a generous amount into the quickly filling tub.

Once everything was set, I headed back downstairs to find Jasper turning off the lights in the kitchen.

"Hey, where'd you disappear to?"

"It's a surprise," I replied.

Jasper crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to give me his most stern look. "Lucy..."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Jasper always tried to get things out of me by using that old Ricky Ricardo line from _I Love Lucy_.

"Come on," I said while holding out my hand.

He took it and followed me up the stairs and into the master bathroom. When he saw the bathtub filled with bubbles, a big smile spread across his beautiful face.

"You did this for me?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Mind? I insist!"

We shed our clothes quickly and settled into the tub. I got in first and Jasper followed, sitting in between my legs and leaning back into my chest. He sighed as I wrapped my arms tightly around him. While he began to absent mindedly play with the bubbles, I slowly massaged his shoulders.

"Mmmmm. That feels good."

I leaned forward slightly and kissed his neck, eliciting a delightful moan from Jasper's lips.

"Close your eyes, love."

He smiled and followed my directions. I cupped my hands, filled them with water, and released it over his head. Biting my bottom lip, I marveled as the water flowed from the top of his head, down his neck and over his shoulders. Once his hair was thoroughly wet, I took the bottle of shampoo in my hand and poured a little of it into my hands, washing his hair and massaging his scalp. He hummed his approval while slowly running his hands up and down my thighs. Asking him to scoot forward and lean his head back, I rinsed all of the suds out of his hair. Then taking a wash cloth and his shower gel, I lovingly washed the beautiful man in front of me. A smile seemed to be permanently affixed to his face and I loved the sight. His smile always brought me unspeakable joy.

After quickly washing my own body, I stepped out of the tub and held my hand out for Jasper once again. He obliged and moved closer to me where I had a towel waiting. I took my time drying off every inch of his body. Every once in a while I would chance to peek up at him only to find him staring at me with such immense affection and contentment. I smiled and led him into the bedroom where I pulled back the blankets and motioned for him to lie down. Once comfortable, I turned out the light and slid in beside him, wrapping my arm around his waist and snuggling into his side.

"Thank you, darlin'," he whispered after a few moments.

"For what?" I asked. 

"For tonight."

I smiled against his chest.

"It's no big deal. I just wanted you to feel loved."

"Well, you definitely succeeded, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too, Jas."

As Jasper slowly drifted to sleep, I tried to think of other ways I could bring a smile to his face. He still had to deal with the craziness at work for another two days before Christmas vacation and I was determined to make him forget all about indecisive clients and deadlines. After a few moments of thinking, I finally decided what I would do. It was totally out of my element, and I'm sure I blushed in the darkness of our bedroom, but I knew it would bring a smile to my dazzling man's face. On his last day of work, Christmas Eve, I was going to give him a Christmas surprise he'd never forget!

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Knowing that Jasper would be home soon, I started to gather the things I needed for his surprise. I walked into my closet and found the Santa hat I wore when Santa came to my practice and had his picture taken with my patients and their families. I laughed to myself thinking about Jasper shaking his head at me when I jumped up on the platform to have my picture taken as well. After all these years he should have known that when it came to Christmas, I was a kid at heart. Therefore, I wanted my picture taken with Santa, regardless of the fact that I'd be thirty in a few months. What's the point if you can't have fun at Christmas?

I had just set the red and white hat on the side table with my handwritten directions when my cell phone rang. I ran to grab it and saw that it was Jasper calling.

"Jasper," I answered.

"Edward, I'm going to be late."

I frowned at the sound of weariness and annoyance lacing his voice.

"Okay. How long do you think you'll be?"

"I'm going to kill this client, Edward. He's made changes _again_ and I'm this close to pulling out my hair. I'll probably be another hour or so. I'm sorry."

"Jasper, don't apologize. It's okay."

"Hold on a second."

I listened as he said, "I'll be right back," to whomever was in his office and, I assume, walked somewhere more private.

"It's not okay, Edward. Tonight is going to be our last night together before we see our families and I wanted to spend it with you. Now that's fucked up because of my client from hell!"

I could almost see him pacing and running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Babe, just calm down and finish your work. The sooner you're finished, the sooner you'll be relaxing with me for the next week and a half. I'll be here when you're done. I love you."

He took a deep breath and exhaled into the phone.

"I love you too, darlin'."

"I'll see you soon, love."

"Okay, bye."

I set my phone down and made sure everything was set in the living room. Placing the CD in the stereo, I grabbed the remote and took it with me into the hallway where I would have easy access. Once everything was where it should be downstairs, I headed up to our bedroom to wait for Jasper.

I slipped into my red silk pajama pants and lay back on the bed. Glancing at the clock I realized that my favorite movie in the entire world, _A Christmas Story_, was on. I always looked forward to this time of year because I could watch _A_ _Christmas Story_ for 24 straight hours! Unfortunately, family visits made it impossible to truly watch for 24 hours, but I tried to watch as much as I could. The weird thing was that I didn't watch the movie any other time of the year, even though I had the DVD in my collection. There was something about watching it on TV, and on Christmas Eve, that made it extra special. I knew I drove Jasper borderline crazy with my love for the movie, but I think, deep down, he loved it just as much as I did!

Just as Ralphie was about to stand up to Scut Farkus I heard Jasper pull into the driveway. I turned off the TV and ran downstairs before he walked in the door. I didn't want him to see me so I hid in the coat closet. He called out my name, but I remained silent, hoping he'd just go into the living room and see my note. I cracked open the closet door just a little and breathed a sigh of relief when he did just that. After waiting another minute or so, I quietly walked out of the coat closet and grabbed the stereo remote. I pointed it in the direction of the living room and pressed play. Just as I planned, the music to _Santa Baby_ filled the room. I took a deep breath and walked towards Jasper, who was sitting in one of our plush chairs.

Madonna started to sing the first verse as I stepped out from behind the wall and began to lip sync along with her while doing my best seductive dance moves.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me._

I couldn't help but grin as Jasper, wearing my Santa hat, immediately started laughing. However, his laughter died as I continued dancing and moving closer towards him.

_Think of all the fun I've missed.  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed.  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you check off my Christmas list._

I moved so that I was just within reach, but would pull away before he had the chance to touch me. I was amazed at myself because I wasn't the least bit embarrassed by this quasi strip tease I was doing for Jasper and he looked to be enjoying himself thoroughly. I could feel his eyes taking in every inch of my body and watched as he licked his lips as if I were something to eat.

Moving behind the chair, I slowly wrapped my arms around Jasper's shoulders and loosened his tie. He turned his head to kiss me, but I moved too quickly. I wanted to have a little fun and tease him some more. Coming around to the front of him, I moved forward and straddled his lap and felt every wonderful inch of him.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring.  
I don't mean on the phone.  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_.

As I sang the line about the ring, I waved my hand in front of Jasper's face and leaned in to kiss his neck. He smelled of bergamot and I breathed in deeply, savoring the warm citrusy smell. His head fell against the back of the chair giving me better access to his delectable flesh as I kissed and nipped my way all around. I noticed that he had closed his eyes, so as the song ended and faded away, I slowly leaned in and brushed my lips against his. Something seemed to awaken within him at that very moment because before I knew it, Jasper was moaning and I was almost painfully hard. In an effort to get a little relief, I moved my hips in a circular motion against Jasper's while holding onto his shoulders as leverage.

Jasper and I kissed each other for what seemed like forever. We just enjoyed the taste, smell, and feel of each other. He kissed me so fervently and ferociously that I thought I would lose my mind. Everything was becoming fuzzy when I yelled out.

"Fuck! Jasper!"

Jasper growled and I nuzzled closer.

"Hold on tight, darlin'," he whispered into my ear.

Before I knew what was happening, Jasper grabbed hold of me under my ass and lifted me up as if I weighed nothing. Slowly we made our way to the bedroom where he laid me down on our bed. My heart swelled when I heard him softly utter "gorgeous" as he looked at me lying there, open and waiting for him. I smiled and held out my arms for him; I needed to feel his skin against mine. His whispered _I love_ _you_s made my heart soar as I told him he had too many clothes on.

I guess turnabout is fair play because Jasper started the slow torture of removing his clothing piece by piece. Unable to take it any longer, I flipped him over and told him that he was taking too damned long and that he needed to be naked _now_. He laughed and removed my pajama pants along with the rest of his clothing. I sat in wonder at the beautiful specimen in front of me. His body was incredible and I couldn't help but run my hands down his chest and stomach. I think I could spend hours just staring at and worshipping his body.

Reaching down, I took Jasper's dick into my hand and pumped it a few times. Butterflies started to flutter in my stomach as I watched Jasper's eyes roll back into his head, which has to be one of the most erotic things ever. I swear, he was pure sex on legs. Leaning in, I softly kissed the head before taking all of him into my mouth. Jasper yelled out and nearly floated off of the bed. I gently pushed his hips back down and continued lavishing pleasure upon my Jasper.

Knowing that he was coming dangerously close to climax, I pulled off of his dick and whispered, "I need to feel more of you."

Jasper's mouth fell open and all he seemed to be able to manage was a nod of his head in agreement. Reaching into the nightstand, I pulled out the lube and a condom while smiling.

"I want to feel you inside me, Jasper."

Jasper's jaw tensed as I lay back against the pillows near the headboard and got comfortable. He crawled up the length of my body and kissed along my jaw, neck and collarbone. He made his way down to my chest where he sucked each of my nipples, drawing them into his mouth and biting down lightly. A growl emanated from deep within my chest as Jasper continued his journey south. When Jasper finally took all of me into his mouth, I think I heard angels sing. The things he could do with his mouth should be illegal, but I was sure as hell glad he chose to do such sinful things to me! While he bobbed up and down on my dick, I suddenly felt one of Jasper's slicked fingers move slowly into my entrance. I bit down on my bottom lip loving the way he felt moving in and out. Soon a second and third finger were added. He felt so incredible that I needed more of him.

"Damn, Jasper, I need you to fuck me now."

I looked down at him as he rolled a condom onto his cock, positioned himself and slowly slid into my body. He leaned forward and nuzzled my neck as he continued to enter me. Once fully seated, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and allowed me to adjust. I pulled him closer, needing to feel his heated skin against mine. It was exquisite torture as he slowly pulled out and plunged back into me, causing both of us to groan loudly at the delicious sensations coursing through both of our bodies.

"God, you feel so good, Edward. I could stay buried inside you forever."

I could say nothing but "yes" over and over with each forceful thrust of his hips. Jasper began moving more erratically and I knew he was close. He leaned back and tried to stroke my dick, but I pulled him down to me and held him close and allowed the friction of his stomach against my cock to get me to where I needed to be. I closed my eyes as Jasper sucked on my Adam's apple and coaxed my orgasm out of me.

My entire body tensed as I cried out in ecstasy with Jasper following soon after. He collapsed on top of me as we struggled to catch our breath.

"That was…" Jasper started.

"Fucking incredible," I interrupted with a smile spreading across my face.

After giving me another quick kiss, Jasper slowly pulled out and disposed of the condom. Completely relaxed, I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment. Hearing Jasper softly say my name made me open my eyes and smile at the angel before me.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?" he asked.

How could I say no to a request like that?

"Of course."

I carefully lifted myself from the bed and we headed to the shower to wash away the remnants of our lovemaking. We took our time cleaning up and stole kisses here and there. Once we were dried off and ready for bed, we decided to open our traditional Christmas Eve gift. I jogged to my office to grab Jasper's while he stayed behind. When I returned he was staring off into space and looked deep in thought. I sat in front of him and pushed his gift towards him while wishing him a Merry Christmas. He quickly opened the box and his eyes lit up as he took in the numerous books featuring his favorite architects. I figured these would be a nice addition to all of his other architectural books. His would receive his big Christmas gift tomorrow at my parents' house.

I purchased a trip for the two of us to Washington, D.C., a place neither of us had visited, in the spring so we could check out the various sights and museums. We'd then rent a car and travel towards Pittsburgh so Jasper could tour Frank Lloyd Wright's Fallingwater home. I knew he was going to lose his shit when he found out about that! I couldn't wait to see his face.

I was momentarily brought out of my excitement by Jasper saying, "Thank you, darlin'," and leaning over to give me a kiss. However, something just didn't seem right. The look of dread and extreme nervousness took over Jasper's features and made my stomach flip. He wouldn't look me in the eyes and practically looked sick.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked.

I barely finished my question when he answered, "Nothing! Everything's great!"

His answer seemed a little too happy and made me feel as though he was trying to convince himself more than me. A cold chill ran down my spine as I feared something bad was about to happen. Jasper grabbed both of my hands in his, sighed and said my name. In that one instant, I saw our entire relationship flash before my eyes: meeting in college; our first kiss; the first time we had sex; our first I love you's; when we moved in with each other. I even dared to see our future, living happily together with a couple of kids running around the house with the family dog, but something in his demeanor told me that might never be. Jasper was acting weird because he was leaving me; that had to be it. He figured he'd let me down easily by making love one last time before he packed his things and left. Suddenly it was very hard to breathe, but I managed to ask the question I was dreading hearing the answer to.

"You're leaving me."

Jasper's eyes widened.

"What? No! Oh, God no!"

I could feel him pull me to his chest, but I wasn't totally convinced by his words.

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked.

"You got all weird like there was something bad you wanted to tell me, but couldn't bring yourself to do it."

He pulled back to look at me, but I couldn't look at him. I was embarrassed and still a little scared by the whole situation. He still hadn't said what was bothering him and I was trying to protect my heart. He asked me to look him and even though I didn't want to, I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his.

"I'm not leaving you, Edward," he said in a stern manner.

When I asked him why he was acting so strange, he took a deep breath and I prepared myself.

"Edward, when I moved to Washington after high school, I never in a million years thought I would meet someone as wonderful as you. You became my best friend, lover, confidant, comforter and protector. Over the years you've taught me so many things and shown me that true love isn't just in fairy tales."

My breath hitched and I watched as his eyes became glassy with tears.

"I could never imagine myself without you by my side. Frankly, I don't want to ever think about my life without you being a part of it. Thank you for loving me with your whole heart so fiercely and unconditionally. I don't know if I deserve your love, but I'm so grateful that you deem me worthy of it. I hope with every fiber of my being that you realize just how much I love you."

I was at a complete loss. My eyes immediately teared at his beautiful words and I felt so dumb for thinking that this wonderful man would ever just pick up and leave me for no good reason. The lump in my throat made it difficult to speak, but I managed to tell him that I did feel the immense love he had for me. He slowly reached underneath his pillow and pulled out a small box, opening it slowly and revealing a platinum band. My eyes grew wide as I looked from him to the ring and back at him.

"Edward, would you make me the happiest man in the universe and be my husband?"

My mind screamed YES, but I couldn't get my mouth to work. The only thing I could manage to spit out was his name as he sat patiently waiting for my answer. I was in such shock that I didn't realize how much time had passed. Jasper started to get that nervous look on his face again and probably thought I was going to say no. Silly man, I could never say no to him!

I exclaimed, "Yes," and threw myself into his arms pulling him as close as I could. This beautiful man before me not only loved me, but wanted to be my husband and spend the rest of his life with me! Tears slid down my cheeks as I hugged him even tighter.

I quickly pulled away and brushed away my tears with the back of my hand.

"So, are you going to put that ring on me?" I asked.

Jasper laughed and pulled the ring out of the box. A feeling that I can't effectively put into words filled me as he slipped the ring onto my finger. The intricate design of the ring was just my style and further cemented the fact that my Jasper knew me so well.

"It's gorgeous, babe," I said with a smile so big, my face threatened to crack.

As I basked in the glow of immense love and happiness and gazed at the symbol of Jasper's love on my finger, it suddenly hit me that he didn't have a ring on his finger.

"But…what about your ring? Should I propose to you?"

Jasper erupted in a fit of laughter and said he figured he'd get his ring during our ceremony. Although I couldn't wait to be Jasper's husband, and told him as much, I also didn't want him to have to wait for his ring. I made the decision that Jasper would get his ring much sooner than expected – perhaps during our trip to the East Coast in the spring.

I was so excited about the prospect of being married that I immediately wanted to call my parents and give them the good news. Jasper, being the laid back man he is, convinced me wait until tomorrow morning when we'd see them face-to-face. We'd then call Jasper's parents, since we would see them for a few days. He thought he'd get away with calling my hometown "the eating utensil," but I was having none of it. It's not my fault the town was named Forks! I playfully punched his arm and snickered while he corrected himself.

After all of the excitement of the evening, Jasper and I decided to lie down and rest before heading out early in the morning for "the eating utensil". Hey, I think Jasper's nickname for Forks is cute, but you'll never see me tell him that! I couldn't seem to relax at all because I was still too hyper and excited about the proposal. I glanced at the clock and realized that if I turned on the TV, I'd be able to catch the end of _A Christmas Story_.

"Um, Jas," I said sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I turn on the TV and watch a little of _A Christmas Story_? I was watching it before you came home and only saw the first half."

He tried not to laugh, but I could feel his shoulders shaking beneath me.

"Of course, Edward. I wouldn't want you to miss any of it."

I eagerly reached for the remote and turned the TV on, immediately finding the right channel. I was in luck because I caught the movie at my favorite part: when Ralphie has to put on the pink bunny costume. As soon as I saw Ralphie come down the stairs looking very embarrassed, I burst into laughter and snuggled closer to Jasper.

"Merry Christmas, babe. I love you," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas and I love you too, hubby."

The smile the spread across Jasper's face at the sound of my new nickname for him made my heart swell with love. I was so fortunate. I had my dream job, my family was happy and healthy and now the love of my life proposed to me. Things couldn't get any better than this.

Best. Fucking. Christmas. Ever!

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story from Edward's point of view. He was slightly more chatty, but that's okay! He's just so sweet that we don't mind, right? **** There will definitely be one more chapter to this story, but there is the possibility of more.**

**If you want to see what Frank Lloyd Wright's Fallingwater looks like, check out the link in my profile. It's a GORGEOUS home and true work of art!**

**Also, show JasperLuver48 some love by reading her stories at ****www(dot)****fanfiction****(dot)net/u/2220951/****JasperLuver48!**

**As always, thank you to my great beta, Savannah-Vee! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is something a little different I wanted to try out. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This story is SLASH, meaning two lovely men will be expressing their love for one another. If that sort of love offends you or makes you uncomfortable, please do not read. Also, if you are under the age of 18, please turn away now.**

**I do not own Twilight, its characters or any of the other copyrighted material mentioned in this story.**

**For JasperLuver48, who encouraged me to continue this sweet story.  
**

* * *

**Reactions**

**Carlisle Cullen**

As soon as Edward and Jasper walked into the house, I could tell something was different. They seemed lighter, silly and giddy. I chalked it up to the fact that they were two people in love and celebrating Christmas with loved ones. However, when Edward hugged his mother I caught the gleam of white gold on his left hand.

**Esme Cullen**

After hugging the boys and telling them to take off their coats and get comfortable, I noticed my husband looking shocked and awed. I quickly walked over to him and asked him what was wrong. He just smiled at me like the cat who ate the canary and said "You'll find out soon enough, love."

**Alice Cullen**

Hearing the commotion at the front door, I made my way out of the kitchen to see my big brother, his boyfriend and my parents all smiling at each other like a bunch of saps. What in the world could be going on? Is Edward pregnant? Did they just win the lottery? I turned back towards the kitchen and signaled Riley to join me. I had a feeling something good was about to be revealed.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

**Carlisle**

Edward squared his shoulders and took a deep breath while smiling mischievously at Jasper.

"Mom, Dad, Ali and Riley, Jasper proposed last night and we're getting married!

A feeling of elation, pride, and love surged through my body as I smiled. Before I could even approach the boys, Esme and Alice descended and pulled them into a huge group hug.

**Esme**

Did I just hear him correctly? Did my baby just say he's getting married?

I fought back the tears that were quickly filling my eyes and ran towards the boys to pull them into a hug.

"Oh, Edward and Jasper! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Mom," Edward whispered as he kissed my temple.

**Alice**

I can't believe it! After all these years, Jasper finally popped the question. It's about time! I worried they'd live together as boyfriend and boyfriend for the rest of their lives. Now I just have to wait another 10 years for a niece or nephew.

I hope Riley doesn't take _that_ long to propose to me.

**Riley Biers**

*gulp*

_**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**_

**Theodore Whitlock**

The phone rang four times before I was able to pick it up. These weary legs don't move as fast as they once did.

"Hello?"

"Daddy? It's Jasper! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, son! Hold on while I put you on speaker phone so your Mama can speak to you."

"Okay."

I quickly turned on the speaker phone and called for Clara, who was busy in the kitchen, to join me.

"Alright, Jasper! Your Mama's here to wish you a Merry Christmas."

I listened as Clara wished our boy a Merry Christmas. Jasper must have been on speaker phone too because we suddenly heard Edward in the background.

"We can't wait to see you boys in a few days!"

"Me too," Edward called out.

Jasper laughed and then sighed into the phone.

"Mama. Daddy. There's something we need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Edward and I...we're getting married!"

**Clara Whitlock**

I had to reach out for Teddy's arm. Did my boy just say he was getting married?

"You said you're getting married," I asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "I popped the question last night."

I smiled with immense joy. "I'm so happy for you, hun!"

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

**Theodore**

I have to admit that when Jasper came out his senior year of high school, I didn't know what to make of it. We come from a pretty conservative family and I think most of my reaction to his news wasn't from disgust or disappointment, but from plain old not understanding. However, he was my boy and I would never do anything to mess up our close relationship, especially over something as trivial as whom my boy chose to love. Unfortunately, not all of our family felt the same way. They hurled hurtful words at me and my son, but I told them straight up that if they couldn't handle the fact that my son preferred men over women, they could kiss my lily white ass.

When Edward came into Jasper's life, I finally understood. Just as I couldn't be away from my Clara too long, Jasper couldn't be away from his Edward. Love was love, pure and simple, and it didn't matter if it came from a woman or man. So when Jasper said they were finally going to make it official, I was ecstatic!

"We can't wait to see you in a few days! Love you," Jasper called out to us.

"Love you too, Jasper and Edward!"

"Bye," they said in unison.

**Clara**

Tears spilled over and ran down my cheeks as I thought about my little boy getting married. I always thought he and Edward made a handsome pair, but couldn't understand what was taking them so darn long to make it official. Oh well, there's no use in crying over spilled milk now. They're planning on spending the rest of their lives together and I couldn't be happier.

I knew Esme and I were going to have a field day planning this wedding. I'm sure Jasper and Edward will scoff at our desire to make the plans, but they can't say no to their dear old moms! They'll just have to sit there and take it like the good little boys we raised them to be.

After we hung up the phone, Teddy took out his handkerchief and wiped away my joy-filled tears.

"Now now, darlin'," he whispered. "There's no need for tears."

He pulled me into a tight embrace and I relished in the feel of his big, strong arms wrapped tightly around me. I would never tire of my husband protecting, loving, and cherishing me and it did my heart good knowing that my precious son would have that same kind of love.

_**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**_

**Edward**

I wrapped my arms around Jasper's shoulders as he pressed 'end' on his cell phone.

"That went well," I whispered before placing a soft kiss on his neck.

"Mmmhmm," he hummed.

I kissed him again.

"You know, our mothers are going to be beside themselves planning this wedding?"

His arms snaked around my waist as he sat down on the kitchen stool and pulled me between his legs.

"Yeah, but let them have their fun. I just want to concentrate on my future husband," he purred.

Leaning in, I kissed his delectable lips, running my fingers through his hair and pressing myself closer to his body.

"Damn, I love hearing that," I replied, my voice hoarse and thick with passion.

Suddenly I heard someone clearing her throat behind us.

"Looks like the lovebirds are starting the honeymoon early," Alice teased with a quirk of her eyebrow.

**Jasper**

As we joined the rest of the family to open our gifts, I inconspicuously adjusted myself and prayed that I wouldn't have to sport a hard on for the rest of the day. I was determined to get Edward somewhere private, even if we had to resort to fooling around in the car.

I looked around at all of the wonderful people in front of me and my heart warmed knowing that they would soon be my family too. Hell, Edward and I have been together so long that I'm sure they already consider me family, but it just feels different somehow – more permanent. Edward and I are committing ourselves to each other for all eternity and I'm determined to spend every waking minute making him happy.

Edward handed a gift to me and said, "Merry Christmas, babe," with his adorable crooked grin.

As I opened the small box and read the information contained inside, I was floored.

"We're going to Washington, D.C. and then to...Fallingwater?"

He nodded his head and smiled brightly.

I couldn't contain my joy as I launched myself into his arms, knocking him backwards onto the floor and showering his face with kisses as the soft laughter of our family filled the room.

* * *

**So what did think? I know the format is kind of different, but I wanted to explore each family member's reaction to the guys' good news! I hope I did the characters justice. *big smile***

**That's the end of this short story! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed sharing it! I'd like to give a big thank you to everyone who left reviews and supported this story. It was immense fun to write! Jasperluver48, I hope it brought a smile to your face! :)**


End file.
